some other wolf come to devour me
by artificial
Summary: his commander, he finds, is cruel in more ways than one. —general kylo/dark side hux; au


**notes1** **:** warnings found at the bottom.

* * *

He can sense the very moment that Hux arrives on the Starkiller. A mild prickling begins at the base of his scalp, then makes its way through the rest of his body, gliding light as breath through nerves and muscle until it wells up at his fingertips, his toes. What he had planned to say catches roughly in the back of his throat, coarse like grit, and the officer standing before him nervously shifts on both feet, unsure of how to proceed. "Sir?"

"Unlock the gates to the main docking station," he finally manages, "and see to it that accommodations are made for Lord Hux's rest once he has disembarked."

"Yes, sir."

.

.

.

.

Kylo heads from the control room to Hux's personal suite, hands tucked into the pockets of his coat to ensure that he won't fidget on the way there. Impatiently, he waits around a corner for two aides to finish tidying the room before he enters. Inside, he perches on the end of a huge bed situated at the room's center, the feeling inside him growing stronger as the knight approaches. He hears a pair of heavy boots stop just outside the entrance, the hiss of the doors sliding open, and then he sees Lord Hux standing in front of him, moving as silent as a wraith.

"General Ren," the voice underneath the helmet says, distorted. "I take it you've missed my absence?"

"So much," he answers, almost unable to contain his anticipation. "If you'll have me..."

With a mere gesture, Lord Hux tosses his heavy cloak to the floor and then takes off his helmet, letting it fall onto the ground with a ringing thud. The knight's face is pale and angular, framed by a shock of red hair. Hux's eyes, startlingly yellow, bore into him and compel him to raise his head to meet the Lord Commander's gaze directly.

What he finds makes him shiver. His Commander is hungry, and it is his duty - his _honor_ \- to sate the Commander's appetite. Starkiller may be under his control, but Lord Hux wields a power that dwarfs even that of the world-destroyer and a purpose that surpasses the First Order itself. It is a privilege to yield to the Lord Commander, and moreover, his own desire to submit to the Commander for whatever pleasures his superior may choose to entertain.

Hux raises a hand and Kylo flies from the bedside into the Commander's embrace. The Commander seeks his mouth fervently, leaving hot kisses along his neck, on his chest, fingers dipping into his trousers and gripping his cock, stroking with deliberate slowness until he's gone harder than steel and moaning like a common whore. He wants the Commander inside him, _needs_ the Commander more than he knows how to articulate. Hux seems to know it as well.

"You're aching for it, aren't you?" the Commander inquires casually, not letting up for even a second. Wordless, Kylo is forced to nod. A thin smile appears on Hux's mouth, sharp-edged and callous. "Very well."

Viciously, his legs are jerked up by the ankles and his trousers are pulled away, thrown in an ungainly heap at the corner. His pulse is racing, a low roar pounding at his temples as Hux slips inside him, smelling of sand and sweat. "Tell me what you want," Hux whispers, and Kylo shudders in ecstasy, wrestles control of his tongue for long enough to tell the knight, "Fuck me, master. I want you to fuck me."

The Commander acquiesces eagerly, fucking him until he's spent his seed all over Kylo's groin and stomach. Kylo, raw and bruised, laps piteously at his master's cock, not yet contented, still willing to give what's left of him to give. Hux sneers, twisting the dark strands of Kylo's hair around his hand, tugging Kylo's greedy mouth off of his member and shoving him off the mattress. After the warmth of the Commander, encountering the sudden chill of the rest of the suite is a shock. "My lord?" he mumbles.

"Dress and take your leave," Hux drawls. "I have no more use for you as of now. You may return to your quarters."

A dismissal makes him nervous. "Have I disappointed you, sir?" Kylo presses, desperate to please. "Let me try again. I'll make it better the second time, I promise."

Hux smiles again, tawny eyes flashing with amusement. "On the contrary. You've been more that satisfactory today. Just look down." The Commander's smile deepens by subtle degrees, full of a dark mirth. "I've wasted myself all over you. Be proud of that, Kylo."

Somewhat tiredly, he manages a smile. "Thank you, my lord." Clumsily retrieving his clothes and putting them back on, he walks to the door with a new bowlegged gait, shoots one last glance at the Commander, who is not looking, and departs. He imagines that Lord Hux turns around just as the doors slide shut, that phantom presence clear in his skin again, coldly bright, a thing of painful beauty.

.

.

.

.

At his suite, he strips and steps into the shower, raising the heat to a level just barely past what he can tolerate and lets the water juts wash over him, evidence of his victory swirling down the drain to who knows where. He lays down, bringing his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around his entire aching body. His mind runs to the words Hux spoke to him after they had finished, etching them into memory. As rivulets of water run down his back, past the markings that the Commander left behind, he closes his eyes and thinks not of the pain, but the happiness, and thinks that he will try harder at the next opportunity he's given.

He licks his teeth, tasting the vow he has made. It tastes like blood.

* * *

 **notes2:** ooc characters, au, smut, abuse/violence


End file.
